Occupant protection systems for use in vehicles are well known in the art. One type of protection system is an occupant restraint system that includes an inflatable restraint, such as an air bag. The system includes a collision or crash sensor and an actuation circuit that controls deployment of the air bag in response to an output from the collision sensor.
Often, upon the occurrence of a vehicle collision or crash, it becomes necessary for authorities (e.g., a police department and a fire department) to respond to the location of the vehicle collision.